Object Oblivion
'Object Oblivion '''is a written episodic object show by JDancer2017. It's first episode, 'Hello... Are You My Friends?', was released on January 20th, 2019. It can read here. ''I will still post episodes here... but any update from other Object Oblivion content has been transferred to the official wiki: Click me to see wiki The show is basically 12 objects fighting on an island for $10 million dollars, with the last one standing getting the prize. Contestants * Envelope - She is s fun fellow who always has a good time; whether you like it or not. * Crayon - While he tries to be the good fellow, he gets upset easily by just one thing... idiots! * Soda - Living in the Fast Food Farm his whole life... he has a lot of problems trying to make friends... but with a heart for everything... he always finds a way * Prism - She is a princess of all prisms around the world... si she demands pretty much EVERYTHING! Just watch your back as she'll take anything she wants by force... even if you say no. * Mp3 - She is a party freak who will do anything to party and listen to music; She's also strong and helpful... long as she is paying attention * Snakey - She is a skilled competitor who is very unique to this competition as she is one of the animals to be in an object show... wait, has any animal competed in an object show before? * Comic Book - A nerd... a superhero fan... a sci fi fork... etc. Also the butt of everyone's joke he wanders into. * Fruitcake - He is... hated by pretty much everyone... including Envelope, and she's friends with everyone! * Basketball - He tries to say he is the original basketball of all object shows... but do they listen... of course not. We wouldn't. * Toothbrush - She... doesn't take funny business at ALL! Make one small joke, and she'll target on you. * Bricky - She is always eager to a friend... is also good at good sportsmanship and speaking french... if only she knew how to speak it actually. * Bowling Ball - Quiet and sane, he is one that never ever gives up, even when he is suppose to do so. Host * The host of the show is Blue Spirit, a floating blue orb. It is unknown where he comes from. Others *TNT - A telemarketer that likely will blow up; later joins in Queen of Broken Hearts Everyone ---- Progress Episodes # "Hello... Are You My Friends?" (challenge: Run a mile to the cabins): Winner: Yelling Yellows # " Bowling Balls Can't Jump" (challenge: Obstacle Course): Winner: Pretty Pinks # " Shooterz" (Challenge: Basketball): Winner: Pretty Pinks # "Queen of Broken Hearts" (Challenge: Board Game): Winner: Tie (Game was never completed due to Mp3) # "Bake It & Afraid" (upcoming episode) # "Call of Duty: Object Oblivion Edition" (upcoming episode) Contestants Toothbrush JDancer2017.jpg|Toothbrush: The Homosexual Prider Basketball JDancer2017.jpg|Basketball: The Unoriginal (Eliminated in Queen of Broken Hearts) Mp3 JDancer2017.jpg|Mp3: The Party Crinimal (Disqualified in Queen of Broken Hearts) Fruitcake JDancer2017.jpg|Fruitcake: The Loser ComicBook JDancer2017.jpg|Comic Book: The Nerd (Eliminated in Shooterz) BowlingBall JDancer2017.jpg|Bowling Ball: The Jamaican Envelope JDancer2017.jpg|Envelope: The Friendster (Eliminated in Call of Duty: Object Oblivion Edition) Crayon JDancer2017.jpg|Crayon: The Curious Soda JDancer2017.jpg|Soda: The Farm Boy Bricky JDancer2017.jpg|Bricky: The Sweetie Prism JDancer2017.jpg|Prism: The Bossy Princess Snakey JDancer2017.jpg|Snakey: The Snake (eliminated in Bowling Balls Can't Jump) Tnt ObjectOblivion.jpg| TNT: The Bomb (Joined in Queen of Broken Hearts) Criticism Despite being a family friendly story, many people criticize the show for being in Furaffinity and consider it Not Safe For Work. Jdancer2017's commentary on the action: "I know Furaffinity isn't the most kid friendly site I know of, but if you judge something kid friendly just because it is on a certain unkid friendly site; it doesn't mean you can complain that the story is not kid friendly." Vote for prizes Now you can vote for prizes as of Shooterz. It can be found here Trivia * According to JDancer2017, this is from the writer of 'Cycle of Luv' a furry webcomic * Currently: Envelope, Mp3, Toothbrush, Fruitcake and Bowling Ball are the only contestants that received '''Zero '''votes * This is one of the few Object Shows to feature animals competing * This show is hosted on the Object Show Community Wiki and Furaffinity ** This marks it the first time an object show is hosted on a furry site * This show features a character from the LGBTQ community (Toothbrush) More Object Oblivion Category:Object shows created in 2019 Category:Object shows Category:Object Oblivion Category:Fanfiction Category:Series Category:Finished object shows Category:Finished